Frozen Flames
by DayLightDove
Summary: Four strange exorcists come to the Okumura brothers looking for help in catching a powerful demon before a shadowy demon gets to him. When this icy demon is found can they get him to work with the exorcists or will he leave them to fight without him and be drawn in by the darker demon? Who will gain the support of this trickster demon? Can they succeed in the end? (Au-ish)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! To think this story started with me imagining Jack with Rin's tail but only white.**

**Well I don't own ROTG or BE/ANE**

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was a usual day at True Cross Academy's Cram School. Yukio was giving a lecture to his students, most of who were listening, when Mephisto suddenly appeared in the room.

"Sir. Pheles what are you doing here?" Yukio asked.

"Well Mr. Okumura you see there was a group of exorcists looking for you so I figured I'd bring them here. They said they needed to see both you and your brother right away." With that he snapped his fingers and the door opened and in came four people.

The first was a very tall and muscular man. He had short light brown hair with a longish light brown beard and moustache with blue eyes. He wore a red exorcist jacket and black pants. He had two sheathed swords on each side of his belt. His skin was sun kissed.

The next was another tall man but not as tall. He had blue-gray hair that was pulled into a ponytail that stopped at the shoulders and a green bandana around his head. He had bright green eyes and tanned skin. For his outfit he wore w gray jacket that was unbuttoned that showed a black shirt underneath and he wore black pants. He had a strap on his back that held two boomerangs.

The next exorcists is a female. She isn't as tall as the other two men, about the same height as Rin or Yukio, but she was still an interesting looking character. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail with streaks of greens, blues, and yellows running through it. She had magenta colored eyes with pink eye shadow and sun kissed skin. She had a turquoise dress on that had the front stopping at her mid thighs where the back went passed her knees while the turquoise faded to a deep blue. She then had on dark blue leggings and purples boots. She then had golden bracelets, earrings, and necklace. She also had a sword on her belt.

The final man was very short, shorter the Konekomaru. He had blond spiky hair, soft golden eyes, and light skin. He wore a golden colored jacket and golden pants. He looked to have a whip on the side of his belt.

"I'd like you to meet Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Fairy, and Sanderson Mansnoozie." Mephisto said pointing to each one in particular. "Mr. North is skilled in the knight class, Miss. Fairy is both skilled in the class of knight and tamer, Mr. Bunnymund is skilled in the classes of dragoon and doctor, and Mr. Mansnoozie is in the class of doctor and has a specialty in using whips. I'll leave them to explain why they're here." With that said, Mephisto left in a puff of purple smoke.

For a moment everyone just sat in silence when the man in red, Nicholas St. North, spoke up with a Russian accent. "Ah Yukio Okumura! We've been looking for you and your brother!" Thankfully they could all understand English.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "And why, Mr. North, were you looking for us?"

"Please call me North." North said, "And we need help with a demon!"

"Surely you four are skilled enough to exorcise a simple demon." Yukio said.

"That's what I said." The green eyed man, Aster, scoffed with an Australian accent.

"But that is thing!" North exclaimed, "We are not exorcising this demon but trying to catch it. And it is not a simple demon. It is a rather powerful one and we were looking to see if your brother could help with negotiations with demon."

Yukio's face turned serious, "Class dismissed. Rin stay here." So the exwires left leaving Yukio and Rin with the four strangers. Shutting the door, Yukio turned towards the four and said, "Alright. Explain the situation."

"Of course." North said. "If you can tell we are not from the Japan branch. We have been following this demon for some time because Manny, our higher up, was seeking him out in hopes to get him working on our side. We followed him everywhere but were never able to catch him. When he discovered he was in Japan, we figured we could gain the help of your brother since he is the Son of Satan."

"You know who I am?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why of course." The colorful woman, Toothiana, said. "Manny always keeps track of powerful demons and half demons. And before you think it's a big deal it's not. We really don't care that you're a half demon nor the son of Satan." Sanderson nodded in agreement.

"When you say he's powerful, what do you mean?" Yukio questioned, "Is he related to a demon king?"

"No!" North exclaimed, "More powerful than that!"

"What do we have a sibling?" Rin asked.

"Nope!" Aster said, "But the power is close to Satan's flames."

"Have you ever heard of the forbidden demons?" North received heads shaking 'no' in response. "Figured you wouldn't. You see these demons were very powerful, powerful enough to take on Satan and come close to winning. So they were locked up in Gehenna. It was a few years ago that they escaped because of Satan coming to Assiah, leaving the forbidden demons enough time to escape. The one we are tracking is the child of one. He is very tricky and since we are not allowed to harm him…"

"We were hoping you could help us with that." Tooth continued.

"Why does your boss-Manny was it?-want him?" Rin asked.

"Well you see we're not the only ones seeking him out." Tooth explained, "There was another, older, forbidden demon that was seeking him as well. We don't know what it wants but it can't be good."

"So," North said, "Will you help us?"

"It's fine if you don't." Aster said, "I mean, we can do this on our-"

"We're in!" Rin shouted cutting Aster off.

"Rin!" Yukio hissed.

"Oh come on Yukio!" Rin whined, "If you do this you can see a new type of demon and the world could possibly end in chaos if we don't try!"

Yukio sighed, "Alright fine." He then looked to the four, "We're in so what does this demon look like?"

* * *

**So? Was it good? I don't know.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! **

**Yay I'm glad people like this! THANK YOU!**

**Well onto the chapter!**

* * *

A hooded teen walked down the street in the evening of the small town, a shepherd's staff strapped to his back. He wore a blue hoodie with the hood up, brown pants, and no shoes. While his face couldn't be seen from being tilted down, there looked at be white strands of hair falling out of the hood. As he walked down the street, no one paid him any mind for they believed he was just some teen. To be honest he thought humans wouldn't be able to see him, let alone him be able to enter Assiah without possession but he was wrong. He entered Assiah in this body, his body, and can walk amongst the humans being able to interact with them.

Not that he cared.

No he was actually waiting. For what? A certain group of four that has been tracking him down for months on end. But he didn't mind for he found it to be some sort of game, one that he found fun. Yes he was waiting for these four as they have always appeared to find him.

He sighed. _'When will they find me already?' _He thought this because in truth he was so utterly bored! The only reason he's not causing havoc right now is because he doesn't want the attention right now. It always fun to spot them and wait for them to spot him as well. Then the chase would start, he'd have a little fun with them, vanish, and wait for them to track him down again. It was an ever going cycle until they either gave up or he was caught.

Looking up from the sidewalk, the teen smirk when he spotted the four he was waiting for, with two other people, teens by the look of it. One was dressed in a similar fashion as the man in red while the other was not and had a strange back on his back.

Wanting to see how long it will take to notice him, the blue hooded teen began walking once more, deciding to walk right in front of them.

* * *

The group of, now, six had set off towards the cities outside of True Cross and in the direction the demon was seen.

Rin and Yukio had been told what the demon looked like. He had very pale skin, white hair, and ice blue eyes. He looked like to be somewhere around fourteen to fifteen. He wore a blue hoodie and carried what looked to be a shepherd's staff and was bare foot. When asked what the demon could do, they replied that he controlled the cold of ice and snow.

They were currently checking one of the smaller towns when suddenly a blue hooded figure walked right in front of them and continued on. Now it might have been a regular teen but there was a staff on the back of the figure so it didn't take long to figure out this was the demon they were looking for.

Instantly they took off after him. He seemed to know they were following him because he picked up the pace and dashed down an alley, the other's dashing after him. As they chased him, they heard his laughter ringing through the air around them.

They watched as the demon ran into a dead end and just stood there.

_'What the hell?' _Rin thought, _'Why would he just stop running?'_

They all surrounded him and when Rin thought they had him, he noticed the group of four watching him warily.

"You're doing this again, mate?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow.

_'So he's done this before? Why?' _Rin thought as he looked at the teen in the middle. They watched as the demon lifted his head and look at Yukio and Rin. Then his eyes traveled to looking behind Rin. Confused, Rin turned around to see if there was anyone standing there and that was a mistake. He turned back when he heard the other's shout and noticed the demon running at him. Before Rin could react, the teen leapt over him and grabbed his sword on the way.

"Oi!" Rin shouted trying but failing to grab his sword back. He watched as the demon, now with his staff in hand along with his sword, jump up on a pile of boxes and sit atop his staff. Yukio and Rin were amazed by the balance but that left their thoughts when Rin took the sheathed sword out of the red back.

The demons eyebrows creased when he felt an unsettling energy coming from the sword along with a heat that radiated from the sheathed blade. While the heat wasn't much, the teen still didn't like it and put the sword back in the bag.

Rin watched in amazement as the demon put the sword back and tossed it back to him. The demon then did a mock salute before jumping down and running again.

"Oh no you don't!" Aster shouted running after the demon, the others following. The sun was beginning to set so there weren't many people out now. They ran out of the alley and chased the demon down the street. The demon was upon an icy trail causing him to speed ahead. Hoping to gain speed, the six jumped onto the trail and slipped down after him.

The teen demon laughed as he saw them all trying to keep their balance as they raced after him. As some of them grew smart and leaned forward to gain more speed, the demon decided to leave them in the dust again. Swinging his staff, he caused the ice trail to continue forward while he jumped off and dashed down another alley in sight.

"Damn it!" Aster shouted as they watched the demon vanish down the alley as the ice stopped.

"Let's cut him off!" Rin shouted.

"You don't think we haven't thought of that?!" Aster snapped.

"You've never had me before." Rin said smirking.

"I say let's try it!" North exclaimed. With that they split up.

The demon laughed as he raced down the alley. He was going to win again! Suddenly a wall of blue flame erupted before him making him stop. He could easily freeze the flames but if he wanted to be sure to freeze them completely, instead of incasing where they could melt the ice inside out, so he could break them it would take a lot of power and time since he hadn't perfected it to be under control. He growled in anger and in discomfort at the heat coming off of the flames, when a voice caused him to turn.

"Seems like you're stuck, mate." Aster spoke from behind. He stood there with North blocking an exit while Tooth, Sandy, and Yukio were on the sides. Rin walked through the flames, sword unsheathed, to stand behind the demon.

"qui moveri non valere." The demon spoke in what resembled a whine. But while the others heard that, Rin was able to understand what was said like it was his own language.

**"That wasn't a fair move." **The demon whined pouting.

* * *

**So that was that. I don't really care for that ending but whatever.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I'm still so happy with all the reviews/favorites/follows! Thank you!**

**I don't own ROTG or BE/ANE**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"**That wasn't a fair move.**" The demon whined, "**But then again I should have expected so with Rin Okumura on this team.**"

"You know who I am?!" Rin exclaimed. The other exorcists could only understand Rin's half of the conversation so they just stood aside.

"**Of course.**" The demon answered, "**I mean what demon doesn't know you? You're the fucking son of Satan!**"

"Don't associate me with that bastard!" Rin growled.

"**Alright, alright no need to get hostile.** **So you mind telling me what you're chasing me for?**"

"Er…the exorcists that have been chasing you for a while needed our help, but I can't really explain what they want from you."

"**And I should trust you because?**"

"Why not?"

"**I have several reasons. One there's a giant wall of fire behind me and two you're chasing me down with exorcists, hell you're an exorcist and I should trust you? As a demon?**"

Rin smirked, "What, are you afraid we'll just exorcise you? Send you back to Gehenna?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, **"I'm not afraid! It's just suspicious! Besides I could easily fight you off!"**

"I never said you couldn't!" Rin snapped back, "Just trust me."

"**How and why should I just _trust you?!" _**The demon growled.

Rin thought for a moment before saying, "How 'bout we make a deal?" This perked the demon's interest, but the others, however, were opposed to such an idea.

"Rin!" Yukio scolded, "Don't just suddenly make a deal with him! It's dangerous! Don't you understand that?!"

"I know what I'm doing Yukio!" Rin snapped back.

"I would listen to brother." North said siding with Yukio. "This demon is very mischievous and full of tricks."

"Don't trust him, mate." Aster said narrowing his eyes at the demons.

The icy demon put a hand to his chest as if hurt but the smirk upon his face said otherwise. "**Ouch, I don't hear any amount of trust in those words.**" Then he turned to Rin and leaned on his staff. "**So are you going to offer me a deal? It's your choice of course."**

"Yes I'm still making a deal with you." Rin answered. "If you don't run away I'll take the wall down but you have to come with us."

"**And in return?"**

"I'll make sure you aren't killed, tricked, or imprisoned by any of them."

The demon scowled, "**I don't need protection from you; I can handle myself.**"

"Are you accepting or not." Rin snapped in irritation.

"**I'll go with you but it's just because if I run you'll just track me down again and it's not as fun with fire.**" The demon huffed. Rin nodded and took down the wall of flames while sheathing his sword. The other demon swung his staff over his shoulder while giving a smirk to the others, but in his eyes Rin could see the wariness of trusting them.

* * *

A few minutes later they all stood in the lounge of the abandon dormitory. The pale demon stood away from the other's watching them warily but not fleeing. He hasn't spoken and refused to let any of the exorcists approach him.

There was a tense, quiet air around them all that Tooth broke. "So," she said looking towards the demon, "What's your name?"

The demon just looked at her in silence.

At his lack of response she turned towards Rin. "Did he say anything?"

"Oi I'm not a demon translator!" Rin growled.

"I know it's just only you can understand him." She responded quickly. Rin grumbled a 'no' for an answer.

"Jack." A voice said and they all whipped their heads towards the pale demon. "My demon name is Jokul Frosti but I prefer Jack Frost."

"You speak English?!" Both Aster and Rin shouted in anger.

"I speak multiple languages." The demon, Jack, said with a shrug. "I just didn't answer in English because I didn't feel like you should hear what I said. That, and to irritate you. The only reason I'm speaking English now is because I don't want to be referred to as "demon" but rather my name."

"Why did you change your name?" Tooth asked.

"Because I can." Jack simply answered.

"Well, it is good thing you speak English then!" North exclaimed clapping his hands. "We can understand you!"

"Only if I feel like speaking clearly to you." Jack scoffed. Aster narrowed his eyes at the teen-demon but before he could retort, Yukio cleared his throat.

"Don't you four have something to explain to Mr. Frost here?" He said.

Jack's face gained a look of disgust, "Don't call me Mr. Frost. Jack is just fine."

"Yes, thank you for reminder!" North exclaimed. "Jack we would like you to team up with us so we can take down a powerful demon! What do you say?!"

Jack stared at them in shock.

* * *

**It's short and I don't like it but meh.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all who follow this story and favorited and reviewed!**

**I don't own either of these, BE/ANE or ROTG.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_"Yes, thank you for reminder!" North exclaimed. "Jack we would like you to team up with us so we can take down a powerful demon! What do you say?!"_

_Jack stared at them in shock._

All was silent as the pale demon stared at them all with wide eyes when suddenly he started shaking while clenching his eyes shut and pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. They all stared at him wondering what was happening. Then a muffled sound came from Jack. It sounded like…a chuckle? Yes it was a chuckle and it continued to increase in volume until Jack was full out laughing. The exorcists all glanced at each before looking back at the pale demon as he spoke.

"Y-You..ha..th-ink tha-at I-I'm…hahahaha…going t-to work with YOU!" He spoke though his laughs. "W-Why…Why should I?!"

"Because this demon is powerful and we need all the help we can get." North answered.

Jack shook his head as he gain control over his laughter. "There is no way in hell am I going to help you! I'll say it again, _why should I help you!? _I mean you're exorcists you should be fine! For all I know you'll just bind me in some way, force me to work with you, and then lock me away or something! NO! I'm not going to be used! Besides why should you trust a demon?" They all just stared in silence at the young looking demon. "So no I'm not going to help you stupid, abusing, cruel exorcists!"

After he finished his speech, everything was silent. They couldn't respond for they were just shocked at what was said, what this demon thought of them. Finally Aster narrowed his eyes and took a step forwards towards the demon.

"Now listen here." He growled. "We didn't have to spend our time tracking you down. We didn't have to spare your life! And even if we did we could've chosen to beat you into submission! But we didn't! Don't you talk shit about us when you're the demon here! We're not the cruel ones you are! I don't even know why we're trusting you, you fucking killer!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh so I'm the killer? Oh no you got that all wrong."

"And how is that wrong?" Aster cut in. "All you demons do is terrorize people and spread chaos and destruction wherever you go! Maybe we should just chain you up and keep you in submission that way. Because you're a demon and that's all you'll ever be."

"I don't have to take this." Jack hissed and he quickly charged through the wall of exorcists and out the door. But before he can get further, there's a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave Jack." A thick accent, North, spoke. "We need your help. Aster did not mean what he said he-"

"Yes he did." Jack hissed cutting him off. "He just spoke what was on all of your minds. I'm a demon. That's all I am in his eyes, in all your eyes. I'm not helping you, I'm not going to be your weapon." He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and headed to leave the dorm. But he didn't get far for only about ten feet out the door, Jack screamed in pain and jumped back.

"What the hell!?" Jack shouted.

"A ward was placed around the dorm. It keeps demons from getting in and you from getting out." North said.

Jack whipped around to look at him. He stared up and the taller man with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, and for a moment North thought he saw tears glistening in the blue depths but they were gone in a blink.

"I'm your prisoner?!" Jack shouted in rage. From his rage North watched in fascination as the boy's ears grew longer and his teeth sharper, the canines longer. The pupils grew into red slits within freezing blue.

"I'm sorry Jack but we've chased you for too long; we can't just let you go." North said before walking inside. Jack growled in rage and snow began to fall around him and jagged ice spread from his feet. He continued to rage on like that, the snow steadily growing in power, when a shot rang out and he collapsed. Yukio stood in the door way with his gun before putting it away and walking over to the unconscious demon with North. Taking the tranquilizer out of the pale demon's arm, North picked the boy up into his arms, causing the demon to look smaller within the much larger man's arms.

They carried him inside and into one of the dorm rooms. They were debating on who should stay with him and Rin spoke up, offering to stay in the same room as Jack. The other's agreed and Rin settled into the room, reading one of his mangas as he waited for the other to awaken. Rin let his tail slip out of his shirt and continued to read.

And so he waited.

* * *

**It feels too short and meh! Oh well next time we get bonding between the two demons!**

**Anyway feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

A groan from the other side of the room caused Rin to look up from his manga to where Jack was blinking blue eyes open.

"I cannot believe they did that." Jack growled out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room and spotted Rin on the opposite bed in the room. "So what? You my babysitter?"

"No." Rin scoffed. "Why would I want to do something like that? Besides that's what the ward is for." Jack growled at the mention of the ward.

"But doesn't that mean you're trapped here too?" Jack snapped.

Rin shrugged. "I don't really care. I mean this could be a way to get out of cram school's classes!" Jack rolled his eyes but didn't respond to the other.

They continued to sit in silence for a while before Rin tried to go back to reading his manga. Tried being the key word as he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Looking up once again from his manga, Rin noticed Jack was staring at him with a confused expression. Or more specifically his tail.

"Um-"

"How?" Jack asked looking away from the navy tail to look at Rin's face. "How can you feel so safe as to just let your tail out of hiding?"

"Because this is my home." Rin stated but then grew curious. "Wait so you have a tail too?!"

"Of course." Jack scoffed. "But there is no way I'm showing it."

"But isn't cramped?" Rin asked as he knew the feeling and it was not comfortable.

"That doesn't matter." Jack said. "What matters is that I can't get wounded on my weak spot by you damn exorcists."

"They're not trying to hurt you, I think." Rin said. "I'm pretty sure they just want you on their side."

Jack scoffed. "And this is the way to do it? No way am I going help them." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you helping the exorcists? Why do you want to be one?"

"Why?" Rin growled but Jack was unfazed by the change of tone. "That bastard Satan killed my old man and I won't rest until he's defeated!"

"But why become an exorcist? You could have gained control of your demon abilities and fought him."

"Because I'm not a monster." Rin answered in all seriousness. "I want to help people, not kill them for my own joy. I was raised as a human, not a demon and I would rather die than become a demon."

Jack stared at Rin for a few moments before looking away and lapsing into silence. Jack's gaze was now directed out the window, eyes holding both longing and anger. Then Jack spoke, "A-Are you trapped here too?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well it's just that the ward around the building keeps demons from crossing the line, no matter which side you're on. Seeing as you're half demon, are you trapped here too?"

"Most likely but I don't mind." Rin answered.

"Well then, what do you do for fun around here?"

The sudden change of subject confused Rin. "What?"

"What do you do for fun?" Jack repeated. "If I'm going to be stuck here I better have some entertainment."

Rin blinked. "Well, I always enjoy cooking and reading manga."

Jack's expression went blank. "That's it?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I know it's just, I expected something more exciting."

"Well sometimes me and Kuro go and play around. But otherwise I'm usually at Cram School or school in general. Besides I'd rather sleep in then go around playing stupid games."

"Hey games aren't stupid!" Jack snapped. "Their great entertainment! Especially tricks and active games!"

"Is that why you never let them talk to you? Because chasing you was some sort of game?"

"Yes why?" Jack asked. "You shouldn't judge. You like to cook like a little lady."

"OI!" Rin growled, getting annoyed by the other. Jack just laughed at the other and when he finally stopped the two had a comfortable silence ringing through the air, almost as if they were friends.

Then that all shattered when Jack decided to look around the room and noticed a certain object missing. "Where's my staff?!"

Rin shrugged. "My guess is that the other's hid it when you got knocked out."

"Shit!" Jack swore.

"What's so special about your staff?" Jack instantly clamped shut at that.

"Nothing, it's just important to me as all." Rin eyed him for a moment before putting his manga down and standing up.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Rin said as he walked towards the door. "Are you coming or are you going to hide up here without anything to eat."

Jack frowned. "I'm not going down there if those fucking murderers are down there."

"I think four-eyes is at school, but I don't know about the others." Rin said.

"Then I'm not going."

"Suit yourself." Rin said with a shrug as he opened the door. He walked out into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. When he got there he began to cook himself some dinner and as the aroma filled, his sharp ears picked up soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing towards the door to the kitchen, Rin caught sight of a white haired teen peering into the room. Pretending not to see him, Rin continued cooking and when it was finished he finally addressed the younger looking demon.

"Are you joining me for dinner?"

"No I just smelt something delicious." Jack grumbled crossing his arms.

Rin rolled his eyes but prepared a dish for both of them. When he handed it to Jack, the demon looked suspiciously at it before cautiously taking a bite…

And then digging in with a mind blown look upon his face.

"How can you cook this good!?" Jack exclaimed.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just a talent I have."

"This is amazing!" Jack said as he continued to dig in.

"And it's the only talent he seems to have."

The voice made them freeze. Looking to the doorway, they found Yukio and the four exorcists standing there along with the other cram school students.

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to ask questions, comment, PM me, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's the next chapter!**

**Someone asked if Jack's sister will be in this. This chapter and the next will answer that question. I would say more but I have low battery on my laptop so onto the chapter!**

**I don't own these!**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the groups seemed to stare at one another.

"Hello there." Shiemi tried getting rid of the tense, uncomfortable silence.

Jack glared at the group in the doorway. **"I'm out of here. The room has been tainted too much with the smell of murderers." **With that he stood up and walked back upstairs.

"Well that was a bit harsh." Rin muttered, staring after the demon. The he looked to the others. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Mr. Okumura said we were to be having classes her since you can't leave." Suguro answered, "What did you do?"

"Oi! I did nothing!" Rin shouted in defense.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you leave? And who the hell was the kid?"

"The 'kid' is why Rin can't leave." Yukio answered before his brother could retort. "It is also the reason these four will be with us." With that he motioned to the four older exorcists.

"Huh?" Rin asked in confusion.

North grinned and clapped his hands together. "We get to teach you what we know! That way we help out while being able to watch over Jack!"

"Ok but that still leaves one question. Who was the kid?"

"Yes well that was Jack Frost and we need his help with…eh…something." North answered.

Izumo scoffed, "And keeping him here is the way to do it?"

"Well we can't keep chasing him and it is also for his safety, for someone else is after the boy."

"What's so special about him?"

"Ah…well…he's eh-"

"He a powerful demon." Yukio cut in. His students gave him wide eyed looks as he continued. "But he can't hurt you."

"Are you sure it's safe to have classes here?" Konekomaru asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Wait! I still have to go to class?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Of course." Yukio answered, his expression never changing.

Rin groaned in annoyance while slamming his head on the table. From the top of the stairs, Jack sat as he listened in on the conversation. He didn't need any damn protection, he could take care of himself. Deciding he was done dealing with exorcists for the day, Jack decided to search for his staff.

As he look for his staff throughout the day, the demon would occasionally hear or come across the young exorcists in class. He was able to avoid them all day but of course that could not last forever since they were all in the same building.

Jack was inside one of the bed rooms when a squeak came from behind him. Quickly turning around, Jack found the blonde girl that had arrived earlier standing there. Instantly he glared

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I saw you standing there and I just wanted to say hi!" She stuttered out. "My name in Shiemi Moriyama, what is yours?"

Jack continued to glare at the young woman but it faltered when he caught the emotions within her gaze. The kindness and innocence that lied within them reminded him so much of-

No! Jack shook his head. He would not think of her, let alone associate her with a damn exorcist. He quickly hardened his gaze once more. "Why do you care?"

"Oh well I-"

"I don't want an excuse. I'm a demon, so I don't know what it is you would want with me. Unless you want something only I can get. It would make sense considering that's why I'm here in the first place. So what is it you'd-"

"Stop it!" Shiemi suddenly shouted causing Jack to silence his voice. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout but I don't want anything from you. You just…seemed lonely so I wanted to be your friend."

Jack stared at her as if she had grown a second head. S-She wanted to be his friend? Was she up to something? Was someone making her do this? There had to be something other than just his friendship she wanted, right?

"Are…Are you serious?" He received a sharp nod. "Why? I'm a demon?! Why would you want to be my friend? Why should I be friends with someone who is a fucking killer?" Why should I put my trust in you? But that question was spoken only in his mind.

Shiemi frowned. "I-I'm not a killer. And why should it matter that you're a demon and I'm human? I'm friends with Rin aren't I? And it shouldn't matter because everyone could use a friend, right?"

Jack stared at her, mouth agape. Was she crazy?! Finally he turned his gaze towards the floor and muttered, "…Jack. My names Jack."

Shiemi smiled, "Well Jack, would you like to join us for supper?"

Jack's gaze once again hardened, "No."

Shiemi frowned, "Why not?"

"I'm not going to go eat with a bunch of fucking exorcists like as if I'm 'friends' with them." He growled out.

"Please, you must be hungry." At the mention of hunger, his stomach gave a growl.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Please." She pleaded. Her voice sounded so sad, Jack couldn't help but look towards her. When he did he was met with wet, hopeful eyes that still held within them so much kindness towards him. The gaze practically melted him as they reminded him of-

Once again he shook his head.

"Fine." He said falling prey to her gaze. She beamed a grateful smile at him and the two left the room to head to the cafeteria. When they got there, the exorcists and exorcists in training were all sitting at a table while Rin cooked in the kitchen. When they caught sight of the beaming Shiemi and the grumbling demon, they gawked. This caused Shiemi to blush as she sat down and Jack's eye to twitch as he sat as far from the other's as possible.

Rin came in with the food and laughed at the demon.

Jack growled, **"Oh shut up! It's not like I want to be here!"**

Placing the food down and taking a seat across from Jack, Rin answered him with a smile. "Then why are you here? What did Shiemi rope you into sitting here?"

At the deepening blush of Shiemi and the growl from Jack, Rin laughed even more, "Oh my fucking god she did!"

Jack scowled. **"It's not my fault her gaze was just so kind and hopefully disparate it was impossible to say no!" **This just made Rin laugh even more and the pale demon to grow angrier. **"OI! Shut up! The look was just fimilar it's not like I'm going soft or anything! No way in hell would I be going soft with a damn exorcist!"** The denial just made Rin laugh more.

"Uh, is something going on over there?" Shima asked.

"Yeah their being idiots." Aster grumbled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Suguro said.

"All that matters is that everyone came together for big meal!" North said excitedly. "Now, let's dig in!"

They all ate, Jack grumbling silently in his corner, and enjoyed the meal made by Rin. When it was finished, the exwires decided to head home for the night. As they left Shiemi tried to get a nice goodbye from Jack but the demon had by then disappeared back upstairs and went back to searching from his staff.

About a few hours later, Jack's attention was brought towards the four exorcists by their shouting.

"Manny says a sign was found near here!?"

"How close, mate?"

"Not close but within Japan."

"How do we know it was even him?"

"Manny would not lie about this, especially if he knows who we found."

"Should we check it out?"

"Yes, just to make sure there are no lingering demons."

"Then let's get going, mates!"

Jack heard the door slam and he rushed towards a window. He watched them all run through the ward but they didn't scuff the markings to break it. Jack was about to curse his luck when he realized something, now was his chance.

He had found his staff earlier that day but left it there so they wouldn't notice. Quickly running to get it, Jack ran out the door and grabbed a rock upon the ground. They made sure he wouldn't leave the building so he had to act now. Tossing the rock he watched as it landed on the ward and messed up the markings.

The ward was down, now was his chance.

* * *

**Yay it was longer!**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok heres the next chapter!**

**I don't own any of these.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Jack ran down the streets of true cross away from the old dorm, away from his prison. He didn't want to be forced into working with exorcists.

So he kept running. And he thought he was safe when suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"My, my what do we have here? A young but powerful demon running about the campus without any supervision. Well that can't be right. Running away after all the trouble they had with finding you, well I can take care of that."

"NO!"

There was a poof of purple smoke.

* * *

"How could you let him go?!" Aster shouted as he glared at the Okumura twins. The four had gotten back to find the ward scuffed and both Jack and his staff gone.

"Aster it's not their fault." Tooth tried to rationalize. "They were asleep and you know how sneaky Jack can be."

"Why do you care anyway, didn't you want to stop looking for him?" Rin snapped.

"I don't but when we finally caught him, we just lost him again making all that time worthless!" Aster growled.

"You must admit boy is smart. Was good escape plan." North answered as he stroked his chin. Aster just let out a grown of frustration. The only one who wasn't worked up in some way about Jack's escape was Sandy. He never really wanted to imprison Jack and was sorta glad the boy escaped, but he also suspected he wasn't going to just sit back and put up with being trapped. But Sandy also had a feeling that Jack would be returning to them very, very soon.

It was as if time itself read his mind for suddenly there was a poof of purple smoke and suddenly Mephisto appeared with a struggling Jack. They all stared in shock at the two.

"Did you by any chance lose this young man?" Mephisto asked. "You know that's not very responsible of you."

"OI! Let me go you bastard!" Jack shouted.

"Now, now Jokul that's not very nice."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh? Would you rather have me call you Jackson?" Jack froze at the name.

Everyone was confused. Why was Mephisto calling Jack Jackson? The young demon never said that was a name he had. Their thoughts were broken by a whisper.

"Don't call me that." Jack's eyes were tightly closed and his snowy-white teeth were clenched.

Mephisto just grinned. "What was that?"

Jack started thrashing again in Mephisto's grip. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! YOU AREN'T ALOUD TO CALL ME THAT FUCKING NAME, DAMNIT!" Jack continued to rant on and on and as he thrashed, tears started to prick the edges of his eyes. At some point he switched to a demon language instead of English. **"You don't get to call me that! No one but they do. N-No one! Don't-Don't ever call me t-that again." **The pleas had grown quieter now and he looked as if the simple name had turned him into a defeated mess.

They all stared in shock at Mephisto. How could one name strike down all of the icy demon's defenses? Just then Mephisto coughed and regained their attention.

"Yes well, anyway so you don't lose him again I figured I'd help you with that, just so he won't fall into the wrong hands." With a snap of his fingers, purple smoke curled around the young demons neck and when it vanished, a collar was left in its place. At the feeling of the black band around his neck, Jack seemed to spark to life and instantly acted out. His ears, teeth, and nails grew as he tried to claw at Mephisto while ice crawled along the collar trying to freeze it solid so it would break. Suddenly heat erupted from the band, instantly melting the ice and causing Jack to cry out.

"What the hell?! What happened!?" Rin asked as they watched Jack stop fighting and claw at the band.

"Oh it's nothing." Mephisto said. "The band will just heat up enough to either stop him from trying to destroy it or to keep him from getting to far out of range from all of you. This way you can't lose him, but it doen't stop him from using his demonic abilities, it more of just keeps him in line." Mephisto then let go of Jack and vanished after saying. "Farwell and do try to keep track of your things."

They all stared at the spot Mephisto had been before turning to the now kneeling Jack. The young demon's face held complete anger and distress. When they tried to approach him, he shot up and backed up into the wall, growling like a wounded animal defending itself, his demonic form even appearing once more.

They all paused in their advance, glancing at each other not knowing what to do.

Tooth, being the only woman there and the sweetest, tried taking a step forward. "Jack? Jack listen, we won't-ah!" A shard of ice shot up in front of her and Jack pressed closer to the wall.

Finally Rin stepped forward. If he could calm down a giant cat sidhe that rampaging through the gates from sorrow, surly he could calm down a frantic teen demon that appeared a younger age then him.

"Hey." Rin called firmly catching the teen's attention. "You can hear me right? Because if you can you need to snap out of whatever that crazy clown did. I don't know what you're thinking but we aren't going to hurt you. You might not believe that because we're exorcists but it's the truth so just snap out of whatever the hell this is!" The other flinched at the shout and growled louder.

"How will shouting help calm him down?!" Tooth hissed. Rin just glared at her in response. Just then they heard footsteps and they watched as Sandy calmly approached the cowering demon. He would stop whenever ice would spike out at him but didn't back down until he stood directly in front of the demon. The growl increased in volume, especially when Sandy reached out and grasped the demon's shoulder. Jack narrowed his eyes at the silent man but when the two locked eyes Jack's eyes widened. While Sandy spoke no words his eyes said everything to make Jack freeze and his growl to slowly quiet. Jack stared into eyes that held no fear of him but comfort and a warmth that instantly made Jack feel he could trust this man.

Soon Jack was silent but he looked tired from the day's events. Silently, Jack slid down the wall, eyes drooping and he sat upon the ground. He saw a warm smile enter his vision before all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, PM me, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
